


Surprise

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shows up as a surprise during the photo call at Cannes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 08/09/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner at Cannes

    She’d told him that there was no way she could make it; he’d been disappointed but unable to argue since that role usually fell to him. Time together was precious, fleeting, so both did everything they could to carve it out and make it happen. He had managed to surprise her a few times, showing up when he’d told her he couldn’t; now she would return the favor.   
    Her dress, in a color matching her eyes, covered satin and lace she knew would bring that sinful smile to his lips. She also knew he’d make her leave the underthings on; pulling the cups of the bra down to get at what he wanted, shoving the lace of the panties out of his way to take what he needed. She shivered as she thought about that perfect “o” his mouth would form and the crinkles in his forehead as he would feel her need for him with that first touch of his fingers. This last time apart had been long enough that memories of taste and touch were starting to fade ever so slightly making both ache for that familiarity and comfort.   
    Standing amongst the crowd in a spot arranged with the help of Jeremy’s assistant, her heart beat faster anticipating that first glimpse of him. He showed up in sunglasses, taking his time before removing them for the photographers, the wind deliciously messing his longer hair. Then there was that moment when he finally turned his head in the direction where she stood and she noticed that he had to look again as if to check and see if what he saw was real. Later a photo from that moment will become her new phone background. Now, her senses buzzed; fingers tingled longing to push that lone lock of hair back, lips needing to feel his lingering against hers, eyes closed for a second while she tried to recall the sound of that deep voice in her ears. She stayed as long as she could, enduring those secret smiles, the joy in his eyes until she feared causing a scene as she melted into a puddle of need.   
    She knew from his schedule they’d only have the length of a short smoking break immediately and a longer time later between interviews and the premiere. She watched as he walked towards where she waited, saw the small smile appear as he whispered with his assistant and suddenly his hand was on the small of her back moving them away from the crowd before anyone really took note. She had no idea where they ended up only that they were alone and finally had their arms around one another. They stood in silence briefly, each holding tightly to the other, both breathing in familiar scents.   
    She heard his voice in her ear, “I’ve missed you so much, baby. How the fuck did you pull this off?”  
    He didn’t give her a chance to answer before his lips were on hers, tongue exploring. His hands already busy with zippers and buttons searching out the sexy lingerie he knew she wore just for him.   
    “Don’t even bother trying to tell me there’s no time, quick and dirty, mama,” his voice low.  
    She had to restrain herself from messing that gorgeous hair even more as his fingers found her ready.   
    He was inside her quickly, biting marks she’d find later.   
    She’d been right about the bra, wrong on the panties. They’d been in his way, so ever the gentleman, he’d taken them off and put them in his pocket.


End file.
